For The Children
by licrois
Summary: Beelzebub started a war against humanity 10 years after he came back to Demon World. Oga didn't believe Be'el would do such thing, but then he came to know that Beelzebub had forgotten him. Can Oga stop the new demon king's advances? AU. Oyako-fic.
1. Chapter 1: BoB Brawler Forever

**Disclaimer**: licrois does not own Beelzebub but does own her idea. This fic is following the proper End of User's License Agreement and standard copyright rule. This message is for the whole fic and shall not be repeated in the next chapters. Thank you.

**Summary:** Beelzebub started a war against humanity 10 years after he came back to Demon World. Oga didn't believe Be'el would do such thing, but then he came to know that Beelzebub had forgotten him. Can Oga stop the new demon king's advances? AU. Oyako-fic.

* * *

><p><strong>IMPORTANT AN, PLEASE READ BEFORE PROCEEDING**

1. I promise to _**twist, break, and stampede your heart mercilessly**_ in 8 chapters (yes, that's how 'short' I want this fic to be). Step back if you don't want that. You have been warned.

2. My first try with tragedy combined with humor genre. Feel free to flame if I failed to pull that. Your hate will be received with open arms.

3. The timeline of this story is **before** **their transfer to St. Ishiyama High, so characters that appeared after that won't take part with this story**. I might mention some of them, but nothing more than that. The reason? I prefer small cast of characters & I haven't read/watch beyond that point.

4. Minimum romance. Unexpected pairing.

5. DEATHS. As much as you can expect from tragedy.

6. Enjoy.

* * *

><p><strong>"FOR THE CHILDREN"<strong>

**CHAPTER 1: **_**BOB BRAWLER FOREVER**_

* * *

><p>"Daddy!"<p>

Furuichi smiled at the sight of his five years old daughter, Mei. The brown haired girl was sitting on her bed, playing a fighting game with her current babysitter, Natsume.

"Mei, you are not sleeping, yet?" Furuichi asked, sitting down beside his cute little girl. He vaguely noticed Natsume exiting the bedroom as unnoticeable as he could.

"I can't sleep without your bed time story, daddy," Mei said with a grin that reminded Furuichi of her mother, Furuichi (Oga) Misaki.

"Fine. I'll tell you about the genius strategist (me)."

"No! I want a story about the brawler!"

"But you have heard that seven times last week!"

Mei pouted. "I don't care. I like that story."

Furuichi sighed. These days, he seriously worried about his value in his children's eyes.

"Fine."

"Yaaaay!"

Furuichi cleared his throat and turned on his story-telling mode.

_"Once upon a time, in a land far away..."_

The cold wind blew, sending shivers to those who were outside. Normally people wouldn't even think to go out at this time, but these men were different. There were thirty of them, all dressed in black and carrying huge guns in their hand. One of them was carrying a bundle of white cloth in his arm, and a machine gun at the other. It looked odd, but he seemed to not mind. They were all waiting for someone in front of an abandoned port.

_"...there was a barbaric, ruthless, and defiant bastard who thought nothing of his fellow man *cough* I mean, a handsome, cool, popular young man whom everyone looked up to."_

All heads turned when they heard approaching footsteps. Coming from the shadows was a slightly tall, lean built young man in his twenties. He wore his suit sloppily; folded up sleeves, untied tie—but his hair was strangely tidy compared to it.

"Who are you?" one of the men in black, the ugliest one, asked with a loud voice.

_"The kind hearted young man said this:"_

"Shut up. You're gonna wake the baby, monkey."

The ugly man's eye turned white at his words.

"What did you say?"

The ugly man was going to make holes on the rude man, but stopped by the one holding the bundle.

"You must be the Prime Minister's man. Bring the money here or we will make a Swiss cheese out of you."

The others cocked their gun towards the man, emphasizing their leader's point.

"Keep it down," the young man growled.

The ugly man started to mock him. "What? Are you scare—UAKH!"

The young man's fist silenced him, flipping the rest's trigger happy switch. They fired at him like crazy, but none of the bullets hit the young man.

_"The kind hearted young man then plant some seeds to the ground."_

"I said keep it down! You're going to make him cry!" the young man hisses as he buried their heads to the concrete ground with his fist. Those who he had not reached yet immediately make a distance while asking to each other.

"What is he?"

"A demon?"

_"And then..."_

An ear piercing, head splitting cry split the silent night.

_"The cry of a baby captured his attention."_

"AAAGHHH! My ears!"

"Stop it! Stop it please!"

_"The kind hearted young man stayed calm and responded to the situation like an adult."_

The young man quickly took the screaming bundle from the leader, who was writhing in pain on the ground. He made a series of shushing voices like, "Sssshh, Seishirou-chan, don't cry please!" or calming attempts like, "There-there-there," which only served to make the baby's cry louder.

"Hey you! Calm him properly will you?" the leader shouted in frustration.

"Shut up! Whose fault do you think it is?" the young man shouted back, which again, made the baby cried louder.

"UAAAAHHGHH! My...head...!"

"Is...splitting..!"

"Stop him! Or I'll shoot!"

"I said SHUT UP!" The young man shouted before turning to the baby again. He gritted his teeth as if he was making a hard decision. "Grrrhhh... I really don't want to use this, but..."

_"The baby was crying so pitifully loud, but the kind hearted young man was not taken aback by fear, and all by himself, stop the baby's cry!"_

The young man took a slip of paper from his pocket and waved it in front of the baby while speaking in a cutesy voice that sounded so very wrong on him.

"Here here, Seishirou-chan. A photo of my ex-schoolmate, Kunieda Aoi, in a cute swimsuit."

The baby's cry stopped suddenly, as if someone pressed a mute button on him.

"How is it, Seishirou-chan? Isn't she cute in that kiddie style swimsuit? Check out her boobs!"

Somewhere not so far away, Kunieda Aoi felt a shiver down her spine.

The men watched the exchange in awkward silence. Was this guy trying to turn this pure, untainted soul, into a dirty pervert?

The young man, feeling their judging stare, thought in his head, _Shut up! I'm the one who's being tainted here!_

_"After that, the baby..."_

"Da~!"

To their surprise, the babycried happily and snatched the photo from the young man's hand. Then he made cute noises as he snuggle the photo like it was a fluffy teddy bear.

"Geez, getting really attached to a pretty lady's photo... You really are that pervert's son, aren't you?"

_"No! I just like ladies! Wait, why am I talking like this when he's not here? *cough* Anyway, the baby loves beautiful ladies so he could only be calmed by the sight of one...or something like that. But there's another problem!"_

Now that the baby was calmed, the rest of the men could think straight again. They started pointing their gun to the young man again.

"What are you monkeys doing?" the young man asked with a deadpanned voice.

"You don't seem to bring the money so we will take the boy back," the leader said, gesturing his men to come and take the baby from the young man.

The young man only sighed and place the baby on a baby back carrier which just appeared out of nowhere.

"You monkeys are slow learners. You think you can handle him? What if he cries again?"

"You just showed us. We are going to do the same as you did."

The young man snorted and strapped the baby carrier on his back. That was when everyone froze.

"You...that appearance... You can't be!"

_"Yes... The young man, standing tall with a baby on his back, looking calm even when he seems to be outnumbered..."_

"You are that famous guy from Ishiyama!"

_"Oga—"_

"—Tatsumi—"

_"The BoB Brawler!"_ "The Rampaging Demon Ogre Babysitter!"

The cold wind blew again, filling the silence that came after the exclamation with its noise.

"You monkeys," Oga growled, suddenly looking ten times scarier with a cute, white haired baby on his back.

"Y-yes?" the leader asked, feeling more fear than intimidated.

"Do you really think that plan of yours will work?"

"He?" the leader asked stupidly.

"Are you seriously thinking that you can calm this brat?" Oga rephrased the question as he advanced to the leader. The others were too afraid to act, so the leader was forced to face Oga alone.

"Well, yes of course! We just need to buy some *beep* magazine and—"

Oga punched his face before he could finish.

"Boss!" the henchmen shouted in horror and cringed when Oga turned to them. His glare was everybody's cue to get the f*ck out of this place.

"You slow-flea-invested-hairy-brained-lost-cause-of monkeys!" Oga growled as he started to turn the kidnappers into strawberry jams.

"Kuakh!"

"Guh!"

_"It turns out that this Oga Tatsumi is actually a hero..."_

"If only this brat can be satisfied with those cheap magazines from convenience store—"

"Help! Somebody help!"

_"...who protects babies from kidnappers..."_

"My life will be much simpler!"

"Nooo! I don't want to die!"

"Mamaaa!"

_"...who know nothing about babysitting."_

"Take this! _**Oga '100-Years-of-Frustration' Ultimate-Combo Strike!**_"

*PUNCH* *PUNCH* *KICK* *CRUSH* *PUNCH* *PUNCH* *PUNCH* *STOMP* *STOMP* *HEEL* *THROW* *THROW* *SMASH* (repeat 100x)

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGHHHH!"

_"The kidnappers then sent across the atmosphere,_

"To the space where they become the trash of the universe," Furuichi finished, enjoying the wide eyes gaze of wonder he received from Mei.

"Woooooowww... Uncle Tatsumi is so awesome!"

Hearing that brought Furuichi back to his inferiority complex. _Damn, I got carried away..._ "Not really. I lied about that part."

"Eeeeeh? Then what happened to them?"

Furuichi glanced sideways. "Probably the usual."

"The usual?"

An evil looking Oga appeared in Furuichi's mind.

_"Everyone grovel before me!"_

"...Never mind. Now sleep," Furuichi said as he ruffles his daughter's hair.

"But you haven't tell me what happened to them! What do you mean by the usual?" Mei protested, but didn't fight back Furuichi tucking her to bed.

"For that, Mei has to use her own imagination. You can do that, right?"

Mei pouted. "I can, but..."

"That's my daughter. Now sleep, it's already late."

"Okay..."

Furuichi kissed her forehead and said, "Good night, Mei."

"G'night, daddy," Mei replied, sounded sleepy already.

Furuichi exited the room as quietly as possible. At the same time, Oga appeared from the hallway, with Seishirou now sleeping in his arms.

"I'm home," Oga greeted with a low voice.

"Welcome home. Is Sei-chan alright?" Furuichi asked, looking at his second child worriedly.

"He's fine. He slept so fast after I gave him my trump card, so I couldn't beat those bastards to my hearts content. I'll have to visit Kunieda again to make him drink vegetable juice."

"Sorry for the trouble, Oga," Furuichi apologized, his head hung low.

"Nah, say that to Kunieda. This little guy may be high maintenance and troublesome, but he's my nephew. I do this because I love him."

_That's what you say, but I think you're doing this because he reminded you of baby Be'el,_ Furuichi thought. "Anyway, I think you can go to sleep now. I'll put Sei-chan to bed."

"But we sleep in the same room," Oga pointed out.

"I know, but please, let me be a father for him too."

"I get it I get it. You don't have to be so emotional about it," Oga said as he handed Seishirou to Furuichi.

"Thank you, Oga," Furuichi said as he extended his arm to receive Seishirou.

"Furuichi-kun."

Furuichi's hand stopped centimeters before Seishirou.

"What is it, Natsume?" Furuichi asked without turning around.

"Jinno-kun is here for you."

"I see," Furuichi replied, trying so hard to keep his voice steady as he withdrew his hands. When would he be able to spend time with his children without getting interrupted like this? "I'm sorry, Oga. I have to leave Seishirou in your care again."

"Don't mention it. Just do your best to stay alive," Oga said with an underlying threat: don't you dare leaving your children fatherless.

"Got it. Natsume, take care of Mei."

"Sure, Furuichi-kun. But you better hurry, they said the number is quite big this time."

Furuichi frowned but nodded anyway. "I'm going now."

"Have a safe trip," both Oga and Natsume said.

On his way out, Furuichi met Kanzaki and Shiroyama, the guards of the house.

"Going out again, Prime Minister?" Kanzaki asked, mocking him as usual.

"Stop calling me that, Kanzaki-san. I leave Oga and my children in your care."

"Hmph. If only that brat is willing to fight demons," Kanzaki said, leaving the sentence hanging to slurp his Yogurty.

"Then you will lose your job," Furuichi countered and left before Kanzaki could respond.

Jinno was waiting outside the house with a sleek, black car Furuichi usually used. Both of them exchanged salutation before getting inside the car.

"How's the situation?" Furuichi wasted no time to ask.

"About 100 werewolf type demons appeared in Kamogawa. General Toujou is heading there as we speak," Jinno replied as he handed a file to Furuichi. Furuichi opened it and skimmed the contents. He frowned when he reached a page.

"Silver bullets are not working against them? Is it because of the full moon?"

"Perhaps not."

"Perhaps?"

"We have received a report about the werewolves covered by some kind of gelatinous substance that repelled the bullets. But we haven't confirmed yet if it's from their own power or not."

"I see," Furuichi replied, his head immediately filled with theories and strategies he could use to fight against those demons.

No other words exchanged beyond that. The car continued its journey to the headquarter of Special Demon Elimination Unit, MISAKI, without the riders noticing a small dimensional tear appearing on Ishiyama's sky. From the tear exited a tall, green haired young man, with a garb fit for a warrior king. His green eyes swept across the electrically lightened neighborhood, brows furrowed as he did that.

"So this is the human world..." the young man said to himself. His voice was light, but strangely suited his tall, well built body. He was staying afloat in the air with nothing but his power.

"What a nostalgic feeling place. I should take a look before Hilde* find me."

After saying that, the green haired man disappeared, gone without a trace like a smoke blown by wind.

_To be continued..._

* * *

><p>*Hilde is not a mistype.<p>

A/N: And that's chapter 1. I hope you like it. I ended my hiatus because I need variation in holiday, and this story just itched my plot bunny in the right way.

For your information, Furuichi's children names are derived from a pair of siblings in a PSP game called _Senritsu no Stratus_. I love it so much that I wanna do fic for it but so far, no inspiration kick. So I decided to name Furuichi's children after the main characters (especially Seishirou, who has a white hair). Check it out, it has a very good story and I hear the soundtrack when writing this fic. And it deserves a lot more love.

See you next week!


	2. Chapter 2: The Demon's Aggression

_"Writers are beings that thirst, hunger, desire, and lust for feedbacks more than anything in the world."_

You know what to do.

* * *

><p><strong><strong>"FOR THE CHILDREN"<strong>**

**CHAPTER 2: THE DEMON'S AGGRESSION**

* * *

><p>EVERY corner of the Chamber of the House of Councillors in the Diet Building was used to be filled with serious, if not tense, political atmosphere. It changed drastically after the Demon World Invasion half a year ago. What used to be a cold battleground where politicians point their fingers to each other was now the headquarter of Special Demon Elimination (S.D.E) Unit MISAKI. The chamber structure never changed, but once you stepped inside, you would feel like you had entered another world.<p>

It should be no wonder, since Japan's most important shock troops against demons were gathered here. All of them, from those who posses magical powers to those who excelled in the technology of pure, physical combat, were carefully selected by the Prime Minister himself. They occupied half of the chamber while the other half were ordinary people who acted as support, such as information gatherer, arms trader, etc.

As for the rest of the people who ran this country, let's just say they were not so dependable at times like this.

"Incoming report from General Toujou: all enemies are eliminated. There are 30 injured, ten dead, including 7 civilians," Furuichi's secretary, Hanazawa Yuka, announced.

"Good work, all of you."

"Ya too, _Souridaijin*_. To think that a weak barrier field can get rid of the lesser demons that protect those wolfs...nobody would have expected that!" Yuka replied excitedly.

"All that left are minor demons, so I think it's alright for you to go home," Jinno said.

"No, I'll stay here," Furuichi refused.

"This is no time to act though, Furuichi. This has been a though week. You have to rest, or you won't be able to use your head."

"I can't just left when those demons are still around," Furuichi said stubbornly.

"It's alright, Souridaijin. We can handle this level of demons on our own," Yuka quipped.

Furuichi stared at her, and then became aware of the reassuring smile everyone else gave him.

"Alright, but promise me that you will call me if a problem occurs."

"_Osu_! Just leave it to us!"

Fatigue hit Furuichi immediately after he left the chamber. Seemed like they were aware of his condition more than himself.

"Are you alright?" Jinno asked.

"I'm alright. Let's go home already," Furuichi said, wanting nothing more than be at his wife's side.

When he arrived home, he immediately went to Misaki's room. It was a normal bedroom, converted into some kind of ICU with the help of Himekawa. All machines that monitored and supported Misaki's body was either hidden or camouflaged. If the plastic hoses were not there, Misaki would look like she was only sleeping. Of course, she was frequently monitored by the doctor that was standing by 24/7 at the next room. Furuichi did all this to make his children able to spend time with their mother without making them worry.

"Misaki-chi! I'm home!" Furuichi greeted cheerfully as he entered. He imagined her reply: "You are late again! Where have you been?"

"Sorry, Misaki-chi, something suddenly came up. You know them, they can't do anything without my genius head."

At this point, her reply would be: "As if! You must have been drinking and flirting with women again aren't you?"

"Of course I'm not! Well, there were some cute ones screaming 'Furuichi-sama~!' or 'Souridaijin-dono~~!' when I walked by, or those hot ones asking for a dinner with me~ but! My heart is forever yours, Misaki-chi!" Furuichi exclaimed, posing like Romeo beneath Juliet's balcony.

This time he couldn't imagine her reply. After all, he became prime minister after the incident. What kind of reaction Misaki would have when she knew Furuichi finally became a popular man he always hoped to be? Would she be angry? Would she burn in jealousy? Would she punch him and accuse him as a cheater?

They said that even in coma, the patient could still hear if somebody talked to them. Furuichi kept telling ear-reddening story to her, foolishly hoping that she'd get angry enough and wake up to punch him.

"That's why, Misaki-chi...just wake up already. You can punch me as you like. And then, after our war with demons is over, I will take you, Mei, and Seishirou to that famous _Onsen_ you've always wanted to go. Oga will come too. I won't mind if you bring your scary friends with you. I won't even mind if you forbid me to enter mixed bath. Just..."

Furuichi swallowed. His nose was getting runny. The night must be getting colder. That wet feeling on his eyes...it must be because that huge yawn he did before entering the room.

"Just get better quick so we can have fun together..." Furuichi said with a cheerful tone.

"..."

Standing behind the almost closed door was Oga, who could hear everything clearly from the tiny opening.

"_Ahouichi_...who are you trying to fool?" he asked with a low voice before walking away. He would just find Seishirou before Furuichi noticed his son had gone to his nightly stray, without anybody watching, _again_. Couldn't that boy stay still for a moment? He had just got home from being kidnapped, for Ishiyama's sake!

That scene did bring painful memories, though. The memories of that incident resurfaced as Oga walked down the streets, keeping his eyes for a white haired baby.

_"Alright, I'll be going now. Are you sure you don't want to come along?" Misaki asked Oga as she put on her shoes._

_"Nah, I will stay with Furuichi. He couldn't handle Seishirou alone."_

_As if on cue, a girly scream which suspiciously sounded like Furuichi resounded through the house._

_"AAAAHHH SEISHIROU! DON'T SPIT THE MILK ON MY PLAYSTEPHANIE!"_

_Misaki laughed awkwardly. "Ahahaha, I see. Take care Takachin and my children for me then. I'll buy you some croquettes on the way home. I'm going now!"_

_"Have a safe trip."_

_Oga sighed when the door closed with a click._

_"Croquettes, huh?" _

_It reminds him of baby Be'el. He used to buy him after school. Oga stifled a laugh when he thought about Hilda's attempt to make croquettes._

_"I hope Hilda doesn't force him to eat that Demon World style croquette."_

_An hour later, both Mei and Seishirou fell asleep after playing with their father and uncle. Oga and Furuichi settled in the living room, munching chips as they watched a cheesy afternoon drama._

_"Misaki is late," Furuichi said as he gazed to the clock._

_"Well, what do you expect? She goes to a shopping mall. Normal woman won't finish in an hour."_

_"Yeah, you're right," Furuichi agreed, but looking worried at the same time. _

_Oga gulped down the chip and asked, "What is it?_

_"Huh?"_

_"You are behaving weirdly. You were not even paying attention to your children when we played. Something is bothering you, right?"_

_"..."_

_"Just tell me, Furuichi."_

_"...Alaindelon..."_

_"Alaindelon?" _Don't tell me he is missing that old man.

_"He came to me three days ago. He asked me to come with him to the demon world along with my family and you. I asked why and he said that Beelzebub was planning to attack the human world and kill all the humans."_

_"..."_

_"..."_

_An awkward silence fell between them._

_"Furuichi—"_

_"Stop! I know what you want to say! 'Furuichi, are you sick?' or 'Furuichi are you daydreaming?' or—"_

_"That's not what I want to say, you idiot!" Oga exclaimed as he wrestled Furuichi into a painful headlock. "Hear people's words, won't ya!"_

_"Got it got it! Just let me go!" Furuichi pleaded between gasps of pain._

_"Why didn't you tell me about this immediately?" Oga demanded after releasing him._

_"You were busy with your job and told me to not bother you, remember?"_

_"I did?"_

_"You did! Anyway," Furuichi continued, "I can't just believe that, that's why I asked him for some time to think and talk with you. He left, but he said that it would be too late when he came back."_

_"..."_

_"Well?"_

_"Well what?"_

_"What do you think about it?" Furuichi asked impatiently._

_"Be'el won't do it," Oga answered without hesitation._

_"How can you be sure? It's ten years already, we cannot tell how much has changed since then."_

_Oga smacked Furuichi's shoulder, earning a yelp from his brother-in-law._

_"It's alright, Furuichi! Be'el won't do something stupid like that. I'm the parent, remember?"_

_Furuichi smiled. "Yeah, he would turn into another bloodthirsty BoB Brawler just like you—OUCH OUCH!"_

_"Say that again, Furuichi! I dare you!" Oga threatened as he wrestled Furuichi into another painful lock. But his grip suddenly grew lax as he looked to the television. The afternoon drama had changed into breaking news._

_"Oga?" _

_Furuichi's voice seemed so far away as he focused on the reporter's words._

_"We are now reporting directly from the scene. As you can see, the shopping center is completely demolished—"_

_"Wait, isn't that the place where Misaki goes?" Furuichi asked in panic._

_"Sssh!"_

_"—The firemen are searching hard for survivors, but so far, they have only found one. The survivor is in critical condition and is being treated as we speak—"_

_Furuichi's cellphone rang. His hand trembled as he picked it up._

_"Hello?"_

_"..."_

_"Yes, I am."_

_"..."_

_"Yes, I will be right there. Thank you very much."_

_Furuichi turned to Oga after he ended the call. "Oga, Misaki is—"_

_"Go. I will be right behind you after I pass the children to Kunieda," Oga said with cellphone on his ear._

_Furuichi didn't need to be told twice. He was out of the house already when Kunieda finally picked the phone._

_Five hours later, both Oga and Furuichi stood outside the ICU, staring at Misaki through the viewing glass as she laid unconscious on bed, surrounded by machines. The doctor managed to save her life, but her chance of regaining consciousness was slim. Their parents stood not far from them. Three of them trying to comfort Oga's mother who were crying nonstop since she heard her daughter was involved in the incident._

_"...demons..." Furuichi said with a very low voice. _

_"What?"_

_"Demons did this," Furuichi repeated with louder voice._

_"Wait wait wait, Furuichi. How do you know? It could be terrorist!" Oga said with a low voice so their parents couldn't hear them. _

_"You saw the damage on the TV, Oga. The building looked like it had been sliced into pieces. No human—except Kunieda—can pull that off."_

_Furuichi had a good point, but... "But that doesn't mean they did it under Be'el's order! It could be that random father of his!"_

_"Alaindelon might be an annoying old man, but he never joke about this kind of thing, Oga."_

_"..."_

_To that, Oga couldn't rebuke. _

_"Suppose that the old man is right, what are you going to do?" Oga asked after a long silence._

_"Simple. If talking to them is impossible, I will fight back to protect my family. Friends or not, I can't just let them hurt the ones I love. What are **you** going to do?"_

_"I will find Be'el."_

_"And? What are you going to do once you find him?"_

_"I will talk to him."_

_Furuichi sighed in frustration. "Oga, this is a demon king you are dealing with. There's no guarantee he will listen to you, assuming that he even remembers you."_

_"Still, I have to try."_

_A long time had passed since then. Their only hope to connect to demon world, Alaindelon, never appeared again since then. Each of their parents were killed one by one in other attacks. Even Furuichi's little sister was killed when her school was invaded by monster plants a week ago._

_Needless to say, that snapped something inside Furuichi. _

_"How long are you going to keep that act?" Furuichi shouted as he grabbed Oga's cuff. Oga didn't fight back or reply. All guests who visited to pay respect had already gone home and Furuichi had asked their bodyguards to leave them alone, so it was just the two of them now. _

_"Why don't you fight back? They hurt Misaki! They killed our parents, and now my sister! I know you don't want to make enemy with Be'el, but you should be able to fight those demons to protect! Are you planning to wait until they got Mei and Seishirou too?"_

_"..."_

_"Answer me!"_

_Oga kept his mouth shut._

_"Goddamn it! This is not like you, Oga!"_

Furuichi was right. It was not like him to not fight. It was not without a reason, though.

Oga took off the bandage that covered his right palm. The Zebul Emblem was still there; not disappearing even after Be'el left, and not changing a bit in this past ten years, no matter how many times he fought. It was there, and yet he couldn't feel any of Be'el's presence from it, unlike before.

That seal was the reason why he wouldn't—couldn't fight. It would glow whenever a demon was nearby and powered those bastards up. Oga only notice it after his first and last battle with demons.

It happened right after Furuichi became the prime minister. A demon attacked Furuichi's family house when they were going to be moved to a safe house. Oga naturally fought back, assisted with Toujou, who was there to help Oga protecting he family. Everything went well at first, before the seal suddenly glowed, and the demon became much stronger at the same time. His attacks seemed to power the demon up, instead of dealing damage to them. He was lucky that Toujou was there at the time, but the demon was still too powerful for both of them. They couldn't stop it from killing Furuichi's father, who tried to protect his wive and daughter.

Oga was puzzled at first. He kept thinking about it, but not daring to tell anyone about it, especially to Furuichi. He couldn't just tell that he might had had helped the demon killing his father by making it stronger. Everything became clear when another demons attacked, for the sake of avenging the one that Toujou killed.

Oga opted to stand in sidelines, telling everyone that he was protecting Furuichi and their family as an excuse. Like before, the seal glowed again, and the demons also became stronger like the previous one. Then a horrible thought came to his mind.

What if... What if the seal, which was the symbol of his contract with Be'el, somehow worked with other demons? What if those demons became stronger because he was acting as their contractor? Oga realized that if this was the case, just by being near the demons would power them up. He quickly got Furuichi, their family, and also himself out of the place as fast as possible. Later, his friends said that the demons suddenly became weaker after they left, proving his theory.

Ever since then, Oga would hold back whenever there were demons attacking, even though his whole being screamed to punch those motherf*ckers' sorry ass. He vowed to not make the same mistake again. After all, Furuichi's mother and one of Sanada's twins were killed that day. Another reason why he just couldn't bring himself to tell everyone about his condition.

Oga re-bandaged his palm and continued walking. His legs had brought him to the riverbank where he first met Be'el. The place didn't change a bit even after ten years, giving a nostalgic feeling. And if he imagined hard enough, he would see his old self, crouching in front of a white haired baby who looked at him curiously...

Wait a minute.

Be'el didn't have white hair. And if he was imagining his past, it should be from his point of view, right?

So the sight in front of him was real. The white haired baby was definitely Seishirou. And the green haired young man who crouched in front of the boy must be...

"Yo, kid. Are you lost?"

_To be continued..._

* * *

><p>*Souridaijin means prime minister in Japanese<p>

**A/N:** this chapter is frickin' hard to write. Depressing mood just don't suit Beelzebub OR its comic relief, Furuichi. It is also hard to write a not-hot-headed-fighting-maniac Oga without making him seems out of character. I hope this is still Beelzebub-y to you guys.

Until next week!


	3. Chapter 3: Green Haired Demon

**"FOR THE CHILDREN"**

**CHAPTER 3: GREEN HAIRED DEMON**

* * *

><p>PRESENTED BY<p>

**Licrois**

_~producing stories and demanding review since 2011~_

* * *

><p>"Yo, kid. Are you lost?"<p>

As Oga's brain was working hard to separate reality and imagination, the young man started speaking to Seishirou. Though his words were like a punk's, his tone was gentlemanly. Oga knew only one person who had that kind of bright green hair, and yet—

He had no idea who this guy was.

Oga squinted his eyes hard. It was hard to see from the distance in the darkness, but he was sure that young man was not Be'el. If he was, he should be ten or eleven years old now, instead of early twenties. And that cape, two horned helmet, and full body armor... Be'el liked to be naked, so this young man was clearly too overdressed by his standard. Oga imagined the boy would only tolerate pants if he grew up.

Besides, there was no way that Be'el, the demon king, would try to converse with a baby, let alone doing it like a gentlemanly sir.

But Be'el was a demon. What if he could grow faster than human? Taste and behavior could also change over the years.

Oga shook his head. No use over-thinking it. It was Furuichi's job. He'd just take Seishirou back and ask the young man in the process.

As Oga got nearer and nearer, the conversation between Seishirou and the young man started to give déjà vu feeling to Oga.

"..." Seishirou stared at the young man blankly.

The young man frowned and then started to rub his face. Strange, Oga vaguely remembered him doing that gesture, a long time ago.

"There there, young lad. Would you come over here?" the young man tried again, with an even more cool, gentleman-like way of saying. His face also became 50% more charismatic.

Yes, Oga thought. DEFINITELY not Be'el.

"Kyaa! Kyaa!" Seishirou squeals happily, which went unnoticed by the young man, who rubbed his eyes hardly and demanded a time out. Only Oga who realized the horror of the situation.

_Oh, no. If this keeps going..._

Too late. "Young lad, won't you come with me to have a nice stroll under this beautiful, moonlit night?" the young man asked again, this time with his gentlemanly switch set in full-throttle. Sparkles of light surrounded his figure, enhancing his handsome face up to 200% gorgeousness. Even the clouds temporarily moved away so the moon could bask him with its ethereal light.

Oga fossilized on the spot. What was this guy trying to do? Courting a baby?

"DABUUUUU!"

Seishirou gave his loudest squeal and launched himself to the young man, tackling him to the ground in the process.

Oga facepalmed. Of course. With that kind of charming behavior that could impress even the Queen of England, there was no doubt Seishirou would latch to the young man. Like he did with Himekawa Pretty Boy version.

"What the—let me go, kid!" the young man shouted, trying to pry the tiny hands off his shoulder length hair without accidentally pulling it.

"Just give up. Seishirou-chan won't let go once you impressed him," Oga said, watching the struggle amusedly. This really reminded him of his time with Be'el.

"Who are you?" the young man asked, turning hostile.

"Oga Tatsumi. That kid's uncle." Now, if this guy was Be'el, he should be able to recognize him.

To Oga's disappointment, the young man didn't give any sign of recognition. He shouted angrily instead.

"Do something about this!"

"Unfortunately, it is impossible to pry him off when he's like tha—what have you done?" Oga shouted when the man hit Seishirou's little hands to make the baby let his hair go.

"What have I done? I just—hey! Where are you going?"

Oga didn't bother to reply. He was too busy running away. He managed to get to the safe distance when Seishirou exploded.

**"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"**

"GYAAAAAA! MY EARS!"

"Wait! I'll get some Yogurty!"

Ten minutes later, both Oga and the young man sit face to face with each other, trying to figure out how to separate Seishirou from the young man. The baby himself was now sitting on the young man's lap, happily sucking the Yogurty that silenced him at the first place.

"So why is he attached to me?" the young man asked while looking at Seishirou in disgust. Oga just calmly sipped his own Yogurty and responded like an adult he was.

"Seishirou-chan is the son of this country's most disgusting woman maniac, so he'd be attracted to cool people."

"Oh. Well... yeah... Why is that?"

_Is it just me, or he looked proud?_ "Because cool people attract ladies. So the more gorgeous, charming, gentlemanly lady-killer-who-can-bring-women-to-their-knees-by-just-passing-by you are, the more he will latch to learn from you."

"...Okay. Thanks for the praise. So how do I get rid of him?"

_I'm not praising you!_ "Try to look disturbing."

"Only that? Alright."

The young man rubbed his face again and transformed into a badass.

"Brat, get your ass off me. **Now**."

Oga facepalmed again.

"Daaaa~" Seishirou discarded his Yogurty and latched into the young man again.

"What? Why? What did I do wrong?"

"You know, even being a badass can attract ladies..."

"Why don't you say that in the first place? Okay, how about this!"

The young man's face transformed into a sheepish guy. You know, the kind of klutz with low self confidence.

"Ehehe... Good baby, can you go to your uncle now? You are making me uncomfortable... Eheheh..."

"Kyaaa~!" Seishirou seemed even happier. The young man looked at him, demanding an explanation.

"Women think that type of men is cute, you know."

"Are you serious? Tch. Fine. Then this..."

* * *

><p><em>Several tries later...<em>

* * *

><p><em>"GAAAAHHHH! <em>I don't understand women anymore!" the young man shouted to the sky, Seishirou still latching tightly on his waist.

_It's not the women. It's just no matter what you did, you still look cool,_ Oga thought, sweat dropping at the whole process.

"Uggh... I really don't want to do this..." the young man mumbled. He proceeded to take off his cape, amor, and everything else except his helmet, singlet, and everything else. Oga noted that the young man had a very well developed muscle hidden under his garments. He hoped the young man was just a cosplaying human so he could fight him. It had been a while since he had a good fight. Everybody was too busy battling demons or taking part time jobs (Toujou).

_What is he trying to do now?_ Oga wondered as he opened his eleventh Yogurty and took a sip.

The young man made a duck face and started to speak in a freakishly familiar tone.

"Here, young master, would you like to drink some milk~?" the young man asked, squeezing his breast several times. His nipple visibly poking the thin singlet several times.

There was a long, awkward silence stretching between them. Nobody dared to move. Oga stared at the young man with his jaw hanging open and Yogurty escaped his mouth waterfall-style, making him looked like he just vomited.

Oh, God... _The f*ck did I just see?_

Apparently, Seishirou thought the same. He had the same horrified-shock expression. The baby climbed down and crawled to Oga as fast as he could. His small body shook as his uncle held him.

"...Finally," the young said and quickly wore his clothes again.

"Are you trying to traumatize him?" Oga said with an accusing glare. His hand patting his nephew's back to calm him.

"Shut up. It's his fault to begin with."

"Doesn't mean you can just go and act like Alaindelon! It's just so..._wrong_."

"You know Alaindelon?" the young man asked with a hint of suspicion. Oga's idiocy prevented him from noticing it, though.

"Of course. He stayed at my friend's house, how could I not know him?"

"Are we talking about the same Alaindelon?"

"What are you talking about? There has to be only one old man like him, right?"

"I agree."

The young man suddenly appeared right in front of Oga.

"There is only one demon like that."

The young man punched him right in the gut. The punch was so powerful that Oga was sent flying. The BoB Brawler crashed on the river, sending water flying to everywhere.

"Don't cry!" Oga said to Seishirou while holding back a cringe. That hurt like hell. Seishirou was fortunate that he was not on the back or he'd be a strawberry jam now. Luckily the river was shallow too, so the boy was not drowned on impact.

"You are still conscious?" the man asked with a mild surprise. Well, if Oga was a normal human, he'd be dead by now.

"Heh. Don't take me lightly, kid," Oga said as he got up. Damn, that young man was really a demon. He shouldn't have doubted it from the start.

"How interesting. Let me see what you've got," the young man said before charging towards Oga. He threw another punch, directed to Oga's face, and Oga barely dodged it.

_So fast!_

Oga knew he wouldn't stand a chance against this guy. If he was alone, he would just fight until he couldn't stand anymore. But Seishirou was with him now so he had to escape, wether he like it or not.

"Burying punch!"

The young man dodge it easily and threw a kick towards his abdomen. Oga tried to avoid it but failed. Oga coughed up blood as the kick hit the same spot he was punched before.

_Shit, the water is hindering my movements._

Oga quickly got out of the water and turned back just in time to receive a punch in the face. For the second time he was sent flying again and landed on hard ground this time.

_God, this guy's punch is hundred times worse than Toujou's._

However, he'd have to bring this guy down somehow. He knew the young man—the demon—could easily outrun him if he tried to do such.

"Is that it?" the young man asked in disappointment.

Oga forced a smirk and retort, "You haven't seen anything yet, kid."

"Then show me what you got," the young man said, dropping his stance. "Come on, attack me wherever you like."

_This brat is seriously pissing me off._ "You will regret it." Yes, Oga would make sure of that. His fist started to feel hot as he directed all his power to it. His face started to wear that dastardly expression he wore when he beat up thugs.

The young man was taken aback by the sudden change and in no way ready to receive Oga's trademark punch.

_"Burying punch!"_

The punch was so powerful that it broke the young man's helmet apart and tore the bandage on Oga's hand. It also sent the man's head deep into the ground, which signify the punch's success.

"Aaah, that feels so good," Oga said, feeling oddly satisfied with the punch.

"Yes."

Oga's heart almost stopped when he heard the unexpected reply. The young man tore his head from the ground, looking so..._happy_. His eyes were as wide as a maniac's and his mouth formed a Cheshire cat grin as he stared at Oga with demanding eyes.

"More."

"What?"

"Punch me more. Kick me if you like."

Oh no. The demon knew that Oga's punches made him stronger.

"What's wrong? Why don't you attack?"

Oga didn't bother to reply. He just looked at the green eyed demon, watching for an opening.

"If you are not attacking, then I will!"

Oga waited till the last moment and dodged. The young man ran right into a steel tower and toppled it with sheer power. Oga found it ironic that the tower that was built to replace the one that was vanquished by him and Be'el, was now destroyed again by another demon.

"What have you done to my master?"

A sharp looking blade found its way to Oga's neck. Oga felt blood trickling down from the fresh cut on his neck. That was the last of his concern though.

"Hilda?"

"Shut up, lowlife."

There was no mistaking it, it was Hilda's voice! But then the one she referred as master was—

"Cut it out, Hilde. Do you think that puny human can hurt me?" the demon asked, coming out of the metal rubble, looking perfectly fine.

Hilde? So she was not Hilda? Maybe her twin or something?

"No, master. But I can't forgive anyone who tried to harm you," Hilde replied, sinking her sword deeper to Oga's neck. But she never had the chance to finish him. Her master's dark glare stopped her.

"Didn't you hear what I said, Hilde? Or should I rephrase it for you?" the demon asked, emitting a dark, pressuring aura as he spoke.

Oga gulped. Even Seishirou was too scared to cry.

"N-no, master. Forgive me for acting on my own," Hilde said and lowered her sword. Oga couldn't breath in relief yet, though.

The demon approached Oga and grabbed his neck before Oga could dodge. The demon's height only reached Oga's chin, but he still managed to lift the older man from the ground. Oga struggled futilely in the demon's grip and tried to not drop Seishirou at the same time.

"How strange," the demon said, more to himself. "I feel stronger when I am with you. Do you have any idea why?"

"Like I... know. Agh!" Oga exclaimed when the demon tightened his grip.

"Don't speak like that to me, human. Be grateful I don't kill you right away."

"Kuakh!" Oga started to feel dizzy. This was not good.

"Hm? What's this?"

The demon noticed the seal on his hand. That was even more not good.

"...Hey human. Where did you get this seal?"

How should he answer that? Oga couldn't think straight, so he blurted whatever his mouth wanted to say. But it ended up as a meaningless jumble of voice since his windpipe was being crushed.

Hilde took a look at his hand too. "Master, isn't this your—"

Oga couldn't take it anymore. He'd die if he didn't do something.

_Sorry, Seishirou-chan!_ Oga apologized in his heart before pinching the baby as hard as possible.

"Bu!"

"Ng?" "Huh?"

Both demons looked down and saw a teary eyed Seishirou.

"..."

"..."

"No."

And the birds in Ishiyama migrated as an inhuman cry tore the silent night apart.

* * *

><p>Oga limped back home with Seishirou, still sobbing, but otherwise calmed down. Both demons we're left half dead on the river bed.<p>

"You demon baby. Are you sure you are Furuichi's son? If I wasn't used to Be'el crying, I would have died, you know," Oga grumbled grumpily. "But thanks to you, we are saved," he added with a slight smile.

Speaking of which, the demon named Hilde mentioned something about the seal.

_"Master, isn't this your—"_

Oga shook his head. No, it couldn't be. That demon was too old to be Be'el. But if by some chance he really was, then—

"Oga!"

Oga looked up and saw Kunieda, Kanzaki, and the rest of the ex-Red Tail members running to him.

"Where were you? We've been looking for you!" Kanzaki shouted.

"I sensed a demonic presence in the neighborhood, are you alright?" Kunieda asked.

"You guys... are late..." Oga managed to say before collapsing.

"Oga!"

* * *

><p>Hilde opened her eyes and rubbed her ears. She couldn't believe that she had just been knocked out by a mere human baby's cry. Just what was that baby? A demon descendant or something?<p>

"Hilde."

Hilde turned her head to her master, who was sitting cross legged beside the river.

"Yes, master?"

"Have I ever been to the human world before?"

Hilde answered without hesitation. "No, master." Then she added, "As far as my knowledge, no."

"I see."

Hilde didn't like to see her master frustrated, so she racked her brain for solution. "Master, the dimensional transfer demon Alaindelon might know something so—"

"Hilde, how many times did I told you to not mention that traitor's name?" her master asked with an angry, impatient tone.

"I-I apologize, master."

"Never mind. Send our best troop for that Oga Tatsumi. That human can help us killing his kind."

"Yes... my King Beelzebub."

_To be continued..._

* * *

><p>OMAKE<p>

_Making Seishirou Disgusted, 43rd Try_

"Let's go, friend. We have a lady waiting to be rescued."

"Daaaaa~buuuuu~"

"Strange. I remember feeling disgusted when someone does this."

"With that kind of face, it will work the opposite, you moron! Who is this someone anyway?" Oga shouted impatiently from the sidelines. He couldn't believe someone could be so handsome and yet so stupid at the same time.

"I don't know. It might be someone I met when I was little. Some creepy idiot, I think."

_Wait a minute. I think I know who he means. _

The image of Creepiichi appeared in his head. Oga sweatdropped.

_We can't be thinking about the same person, can we?_

* * *

><p>Clicking this button will keep the author's spirit eager to update. (If you know what I mean)<p>

llllllllllllllll

llllllllllll

llllllll

llllll

lll


	4. Chapter 4: Sky Blue Crystal

01010011 01110000 01101001 01110010 01101001 01110100 00100000 01010011 01110100 01101111 01101110 01100101

* * *

><p><strong>"FOR THE CHILDREN"<strong>

**CHAPTER 4: SKY BLUE CRYSTAL**

* * *

><p>PRESENTED BY<p>

**Licrois**

_"Thanks for the wait. And I'm so sorry for my tardiness. *bows*"_

* * *

><p>Oga opened his eyes and saw an unfamiliar white ceiling. The strong smell of antiseptic that invaded his nose told him that he was in a hospital. For a brief moment, Oga wondered how he got here.<p>

"So you finally awake, sleeping _banchou_."

Oga turned his head and saw a man with short, spiked silver hairstyle. He was wearing a pristine white lab coat paired with perfectly ironed black pants and new-looking shoes. A green colored glasses was tucked on his head like a bandana.

"Who?" Oga asked with a stupid face.

A vein popped on the man's forehead.

"It's Himekawa! Himekawa! Did you hit your head too hard or what?"

"Sorry. I didn't recognize you with that new hairstyle," Oga said with an ignorant face.

"You don't appear sorry at all! And this style is not new! I've had this style since I worked in the lab!" Himekawa exclaimed angrily.

Oga took a moment to remember. The memory came up easily, along with the mirth associated with it.

"Aaaah. That time when you bawled like a baby and refused to go out with that kind of hair?" Oga asked, placing his fist on his palm in an 'aha' moment. Himekawa looked positively scandalized.

"Y-you remember wrong! I look cool with this style, why should I cry over it?"

_He is in denial, _Oga thought with a sneer.

"I'm not!" Himekawa denied indignantly.

_Whoa. He can read my mind too! Is he actually a demon?_

"No, I can't read your mind and I am not a demon. It's all written on your face," Himekawa said with a deadpanned tone.

_Ha. So he's not that great after all,_ Oga thought with a derogatory grin.

"...You are degrading me in your mind, aren't you? Fine. I won't share my findings to you," Himekawa said and turned to exit the room. His words gave him the desired effect. Oga immediately dropped all playfulness and scrambled off the bed to stop him.

"Wait! If it's about the demons, tell me about it!" Oga hurriedly exclaimed. Himekawa smirked and turned back.

"Of course, if you apologize and say the magic words," he said, reverting back to his 'you peasants should respect me' mode. This, in turn, caused Oga's rebellious personality resurfaced.

"Yes, yes. I'm sorry and please," Oga said with a dismissive tone.

A vein popped in Himekawa's forehead again, but he decided to drop the matter. He took something from his pocket and threw it to Oga. "Catch!"

Oga deftly caught the thing and examined it. It was a roughly cut sky blue crystal encased in a sturdy plastic tube. It was only as big as a golf ball, but even the insensitive Oga could tell that it was no ordinary crystal. It was glowing like a lamp and Oga could feel power radiating from it.

"What is this?" Oga asked, not taking his eyes away from the crystal. Himekawa let out a tired sigh, as if talking about the crystal would reduce his age.

"Something we found on every demon's corpse," he said as he took out his taser and played with its switch. It was a new habit he picked after working as the head of MISAKI's R&D department, and it was normally reserved when he was dealing with things he wished he could nuke from the orbit and forget.

"Do you know what it does?" Oga asked with a frown, tilting the tube to different angles, searching for a visible reason why it caused distress to Himekawa. The crystal just glinted innocently under the room's fluorescent light.

"Oh, it probably can do many things, but long story short, we found that it has the ability to collect something and convert it into energy," Himekawa said, pausing before adding, "Quite a large energy, if you ask."

Oga narrowed his eyes. He got a feeling he wouldn't like where this was going. "And what is that something?" he asked.

Himekawa gave Oga a mix of smirk and sneer, as if he was waiting for Oga to say that.

"Come with me," he said before turning back and walking away from the room.

Himekawa brought Oga to the hospital's mortuary. The sight of numerous bodies placed on the table, covered with white sheet disturbed even the steel-hearted Oga. But Himekawa looked perfectly fine, walking through the tables like he was strolling in a park. Oga couldn't help but wonder what did he normally do as MISAKI's head researcher.

They stopped between two bodies. One covered in white sheet and the other inside a bag. Oga gave Himekawa a questioning look.

"Himekawa, what are we doing here?"

"Demonstrating how the crystal works to you. Can I have it back?"

Oga handed the crystal back to Himekawa. The silver haired man opened the case and took it with a gloved hand. He put on his glasses and turned to the body that was inside the bag.

"This one is killed by a demon one hour ago," Himekawa explained. "Watch."

Himekawa moved his hand so the stone was right above the body. Then he closed his eyes and tightened his grip on the stone. Oga watched as Himekawa's eyebrows furrowed in deep concentration. After a moment, the stone started to glow brighter.

"Whoa!" Oga exclaimed, startled by the change. Himekawa kept doing it for ten seconds before stopping. Upon finishing, Oga noticed the sweat covering his face. He wanted to ask if he was alright, but the silver haired man turned to the other body and spoke before he could.

"This one died from cancer, also one hour ago."

Himekawa repeated the process on the other body. This time something different happened. As soon as the crystal started glowing, little orbs of light rose from the body and head to the glowing crystal as if they were pulled by a strong magnet. The crystal managed to suck several of the lights before it stopped glowing. The lights dispersed as if it had been repelled by something invisible, away from the collapsing Himekawa.

"Himekawa!"

Oga caught Himekawa right before he hit the floor. The silver haired researcher was sweating buckets and breathing rapidly, as if he had just done a marathon.

"That was *gasp* harder than I thought," Himekawa said between gasps of breath.

"What were you trying to do? Getting yourself killed?" Oga asked, steadying his posture to support Himekawa's weight.

"Weren't you listening? I was showing you how the stone works. Don't tell me you didn't even see that," Himekawa said, irritated that Oga wasn't paying attention when he made the effort to show him.

"I saw it just fine, pretty boy," Oga shot back, just as irritated. It wasn't his fault that he was kind of dense in these kinds of things. "But I don't understand. What happened? What are those weird shiny things?"

Himekawa sighed, finally remembering that Oga (and the others) was not as smart as him. He took a deep breath before answering with more patience.

"They're pieces of a human's spirit. Or at least what is left of it."

Oga stared at him in disbelief. Himekawa's previous explanation finally clicked in his head. "Human spirit? _That_ is what this thing collects and turns into energy?"

"Really nice to see you using your head for once. Yes, it's exactly that. This crystal, or _spirit stone_ as my lovely subordinates decided to call, collects human spirits and turns them into energy."

"So the reason there is no lights coming from the first body is—"

"Obviously because the person was killed by a demon, and the bastard has sucked them dry. The process is very tiring for humans but it should be a piece of cake for them."

"So the demons are attacking us to collect spirits for energy. But what are they going to use it for? They're already strong enough as they are!"

"Finally on the same page, huh? This is why I came to you, an ex-parent of a demon king for your opinion. I and the others can only think bad things like destroying human world or—"

"You are wrong."

"!"

Oga and Himekawa turned to the direction of the voice, but there was no one there. Just the endless row of dead bodies.

"Who's there? Show yourself!" Oga shouted, trying to sound brave while actually sweating buckets inside. If it was a demon, there was no way they could get away from this room unscathed, especially with Himekawa minus his stamina and him empowering the demon.

A silhouette of a female figure appeared at the end of the room and approached them. Her light footsteps echoing loudly in the large room. Oga tightened his fist while Himekawa prepared his electric rod.

"Calm down," the silhouette spoke when she saw them preparing to fight. "It's me."

The silhouette was now near enough for them to see. Oga's eyes widened in recognition. She appeared older and had a longer hair now, but there was no mistaking it.

It was Lamia.

"Lamia! Is that you?" Oga asked.

Lamia gave him a sad smile.

"Yes. Long time no see, Oga Tatsumi."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** It's been so long since I saw Beelzebub and wrote this fic. I hope Oga and the others were not too OOC as I was imagining them from my meager memory. Please do point out what I did wrong and fire some suggestions to make this better. I'll fix it the best I can.

Once again I'm so sorry for the three years hiatus. I don't like making excuses, but to those who wonder for the reason, it's because I lost the master outline I made for this story. Of course I can always make a new one, but the inspiration was already lost in time. I hope I can finish this before I start working. See you on next chapter!


End file.
